Delivery vehicles are widely used throughout the United States and the world. Typically these delivery vehicles have a small cab area and behind the cab area there is a load or cargo area. A bulkhead ordinarily separates the load or cargo area from the cab and typically a sliding door is placed in the bulkhead. When a driver of a delivery vehicle reaches a location where packages are to be delivered, the driver will bring the vehicle to a stop, open the sliding door with a key, retrieve the package, and upon leaving the vehicle, lock the door. This is a time consuming endeavor and it is repeated hundreds of times by the same driver over a relatively short period of time.
Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for an automatic door locking and unlocking system for a delivery vehicle that will enable the driver to quickly and easily retrieve and deliver packages without having to spend a great deal of time unlocking and locking the access door and which provides ample security for protecting the cargo within the vehicle.